The Colors of Sight
by AnimePriest
Summary: It is at his own execution that Allen finally snaps. His fury from years and years of fate twisting his mind and human's breaking his body is unleashed, only to bring him back in time to the grave of his precious foster father. This time though, he changes his path by joining the Noah. Noah!Allen
1. Cards Against Humanity

Chapter 1

Cards Against Humanity

It was mind numbing how humans could just throw away everything they knew, their once such precious things, and turn their backs with hatred instead given the smallest possibilities. He found himself interested in how they thought, taught, lived, loved, and eventually hated. They had looked at him, their comrade, with love but hatred for their enemies. Hatred for the enemies was what Allen couldn't help but compare with his own situation.

They would lie, spit curses, hate, and betray those close to them even with the lack of evidence. The white haired boy who had been born of humanities hate let his head fall back against the top part of the metal cross he had been chained to with a sigh. He let his silver eyes slip closed before blinking them open once more to observe his friends and family who he had once been so close to.

Hate, disgust, guilt, sorrow, and fear was all he could see for miles around, surrounding him like a horrid cage of emotions.

He let a suffering smile grace his lips before closing his eyes. Somehow he had known all along that this would be his future. The predictions may have been just an illusion that his Noah had created or possibly his depleting sanity but he had always known. His long and bloody childhood had made him think but he had always ignored it, passing it by, to let his naive happiness continue for as long as it could stretch.

But he didn't deserve a family nor friends. He didn't deserve anyone to embrace him or let him cry on their shoulder for hours. There was nothing he could gain from doing good, and so the only option left was to do the bad deeds.

Ever since that first rock had made contact with his body, ever since that first bone was broken, he knew. This was how life would be until his death. Always running from the darkness but yet always running towards another opposing force just as dark. The world was full of hatred and greed, life and death. It was a never ending cycle of sorrow and there was no happy ending for a mere child who had been caught up in it. There was no salvation for him, just the darkness of day and the hatred and greed of humans.

Something cracked and snapped from deep inside of Allen, something that had held him together during every single hard and heart threatening moment in his life. Something that had kept his facade from falling and letting something, some of his eternal sadness and anger, slip. It caused his silver eyes to water and his one usable fist to clench until his knuckles turned white.

He didn't deserve this.

**_You don't deserve this._**

He didn't need them.

**_You don't need them._**

The voice hissed with the twisting agony of anger and betrayal. The voice of his Noah, Neah.

How could they do this?

**_Kill them._**

"Allen Walker," A voice spoke from the intercom, cutting through the commotion of disturbed voices that faded to silence. The voice was cold and stoic. "You are hereby sentenced to order of death by the Holy Pope for the betrayal of being a Noah and opposing the Central Vatican directly.

**_Kill them. _**The voice of his Noah jeered once again.

Allen would not kill them. No, he would leave them to defend for themselves. he would instead laugh upon their graves when they were to be killed by the Earl himself; he would dance and spit upon the soil of their . They would be helpless with out his power that had helped them so many countless times that it had stopped being amusing long ago.

Spectators of his execution could only watch with growing horror and fear as Allen Walker, betrayer of the Black Order, began to twitch. Ashen gray skin spread over his once pale and sickly color and seven black cross's carved themselves into his forehead.

"Shit! Kill him!" Similar remarks were screamed frantically by the humans of the Black Order.

Molten golden eyes opened to peer at their audience with a strange mix of amusement and dull interest. Allen stared at the petrified people. He scrutinized the Exorcists, scientists, Crow, and everything in between. A grin broke free of the once perfect mask that he had always hid behind. The grin spoke of his distaste towards everything that surrounded him and for the people in front of him.

Allen inclined his head to the side to examine the chains that bound him to the large metal cross. The incongruity of the position had him chuckling to himself in amusement. Killed on a cross, how ridiculous.

Seconds later, he felt the binding spells that had been chanted by the Crows surround him like dam made of toothpicks trying to suppression a full on ocean. The Crow's bindings broke apart and the metal cuff that had secured his two wrists cracked before snapping loudly.

"Do not think," Allen grinned nasty grin. "That you can stop me, you traitorous humans."

Humans.

The word resounded throughout his head like an echo in an empty room. The word seemed to foreign to him. He had never used the word as he had ever before and it felt as if he weren't human himself anymore. He was human though, at least he thought. No. He gave a mental shake. It was just his Noah and it's coaxing pleasures. He was definitely human. He was just slightly different as well as more than powerful enough to take on demigods.

Allen jumped down from his execution cross and landed lightly on the balls of his feet, a wicked gleam in his now amber eyes. His glove free hands were relaxed, calm. He examined the faces of his traitorous friends and found he didn't understand the facial expressions they wore.

"You damn Noah scum!"

He turned his head only slightly to the side to see Malcolm C. Lvellie scowled and glared threateningly at him with a face of pure hatred and disgust.

Something else must have snapped right then and there because in another minute, Allen was nearly boiling with rage. It was as if his mind had just been wiped clean with a sheet of deafening silence and it had hurt him to know that he was ultimately alone in the world. There was no one but himself to love. No one to say 'Hello' or even give a sad 'Goodbye.'

Colors exploded radiantly as every single ounce of his once bottle up emotions raged on and outward, through his now entirely broken mask that had once hid his pain behind smiles, and fake laughter. Anger, hurt, love, happiness, joy, and worst of all: heart wrenching sadness. They mixed together like potion and came out red. A hot boiling world of magma full of hatred and sorrow.

He screamed in outrage before finally letting his anger burn fiercely as it boiled down deep inside of him and launching at the man who had caused him so much more pain. After years and years and years of pent up anger, sadness, and disgust resurfaced, he let go of every tiny thing that had been holding him back, tying and strapping him to the hellish place they called the Black Order.

"Void Matter!" Allen couldn't say that it was himself who had spoken the words but he didn't complain. He forgot everything about killing nobody, he felt his body charge at the grotesque inspector with monstrous emotions that had the pressure to bring everything and everyone down to their knees. Black matter formed in his right hand. The air around the matter was disorienting, as if the nitrogen and oxygen were being pulled out all at once.

With one finale scream of rage, he smashed his hand into Lvellie's abdomen, relishing in the blood that spurted from the man's crooked mouth. He had finally killed the man who had doubled his pain for years until end and he felt satisfaction when he saw the lifelessness in the man's eyes.

Screams and cries were unheard as darkness ensued.

~oOo~

Silver eyes hesitantly opened. An unusually giant grave stone jutted out in front of him and seconds passed as Allen's eyes adjusted to the suddenly new location and awareness that greeted him.

He let his eyes roam over the stone in front of him. It was new by the way it was clear of any plant life, specifically vines, and the stone was of a newer age by its shape. An engraving was chiseled into the frontal piece of the grave stone and it read a horrifying name that had Allen trying to get as far away as possible. When his back hit another flat surface of a grave stone, he final snapped out of his instinctual prospects. He stopped trying to back petal it out of what he knew was an old grimy cemetery.

His lips parted but no sound came out until he finally whispered, "Mana..?" He barely took notice to the highness of his voice; how it had sounded just like that of a child's.

On hands and knees, he crawled towards the slab of stone that jutted out of the ground. He was cautious; cautious of how he could be in front of a grave that long ago since disappeared. Allen raised a pale and strangely small hand to trace the name of his dead foster father who had been a true role model. He had traveled back in time.

"What a sad little child~!" A voice cooed from above.

The white haired child's head snapped up at the horribly familiar voice. His mouth opened only slightly but nothing came out, he hardly had it in him to make any sort of face, any sort of mask. He was drained.

The Millennium Earl grinned his impossible grin that stretched to show every single tooth. "Now, why would a child be at such a dreaded place all by himself, hmm~?" The large round man's words slithered out bitter sweet.

"A loved one! Oh, that just too horrible~!" The Millennium Earl continued along with his one sided conversation.

Allen blinked, trying to organize his thoughts before one decided to disappear. He knew he had somehow traveled back in time to the crossroads of his life. Exorcist or Noah. It was either death or life and for once in his entire lifetime, he had chosen to side with his once mortal enemies, the Noah. He would die as an Exorcist, a traitors death, or he could live life happily with a vicious family who killed. He was going to change history but not for the better, for the future.

**_Let me speak. _**The voice of his Noah whispered but Allen ignored it in favor of wording the question that would change his destiny and the world's outcome.

"Earl-" Before Allen could speak though, his vision blackened and his consciousness began to dwindle. He knew exactly what was happening but didn't fight it. He felt too weak and tired to try and persuade the Earl of his choice in sides. It would be easier this way, was what he told himself. He could trust his Noah just this time because of the circumstances. He was too tired to even take notice of the uncomfortableness of being in the back seat of his body.

The Earl had set his sights on the potential new doll for Road only seconds ago. The perfectly snow white hair and glistening silver eyes would be perfect for his little niece but he found himself wondering what an oddity like this one was doing wandering around a graveyard. Of course it could be because of a death but it was still unsettling. The silver child had an aura that surrounded him. One of a sinister Noah.

He had been so giddy, so delighted to see another family member but he was still unsure. There might not even be a Noah inside of the child because the aura itself was not enough to go on but he presumed the matter anyways. The Earl had examine the silver child and he found that his eyes would not stop tracing the scar that ran ruggedly over the child's face. The purplish scar curse sent chills down his spine. Such an odd child was sure to be a Noah, right?

When the child had spoken his name so lightly, as if he personally knew the Earl, he had been a bit surprised. The Earl looked down at the child, grin wide and eyes dancing with curiosity only to see bright glowing amber eyes staring back unblinkingly. He had almost had a heart attack at seeing those eyes.

"Adam," Neah said softly but strong. "don't you think it's time you end these charades?" He inclined his head towards all the gravestones with a small smile dancing on his lips. He stared calmly into his brother's uncharacteristically wide eyes.

The Earl knew those words, that tone, but yet not the mouth they spoke from, nor the body. Neah should have been long dead, never to enter the cycle of reincarnation again, let alone not able to withhold memories of the past. His Noah was supposed to dissipate into the world, never to return again. But right in front of him, in the body of a mere child, was one of the strongest Noah's. It gave him hope for the end of the world.

"Nea-"

"I am not here to make amends, brother." Neah interrupted with a cruel and unforgiving smile. " I am here to join you as Allen and nothing else. I will never agree with your tactics but for once, i can say that you are the only hope my nephew has for a better future as well as a family."

"Oh?" The Earl cooed from his perch on the top of the grave stone. He tilted his head in curiosity.

"You see, me and my nephew seem to have traveled through time and into the past. From where we came from, Allen had chosen the path of an Exorcist but..." his face turned sour with distaste. "It ended up with his scheduled execution. All he wishes for is a family, a place to call home. As his uncle, i ask of you to grant him this. For in return I am sure he will be a great asset to your goal to destroy humanity."

The Earl's grin widened. Not only would he gain his lost Noah but also an extremely skilled warrior. It was a miracle and the way Neah had spoke of the future, this Allen would surely have no problem killing everyone he once knew. The power of emotions were far stronger than war itself and he found himself grinning even more. The Noah family would be absurdly strong to the point of no powerful enough enemies and their ride to the success of their goal would continue on with no hitches this time period. Everything was just too nice.

Giggling to himself, Adam looked down upon the broken child but strong Noah with an almost fatherly look. "Of course."

~oOo~

* * *

><p><strong>This is one more story that i decided i couldn't have hiding in my word documents and not out there for people such as you to read. I apologize for not updating any of my other stories but i didn't feel the overwhelming need to.<strong>

**Note that updates are far apart and irregular. This counts for all of my stories out there, it's just the way i am.**

**Summary: It is at his own execution that Allen finally snaps. His fury from years and years of fate twisting his mind and human's breaking his body is unleashed, only to bring him back in time to the grave of his precious foster father. This time though, he changes his path by joining the Noah's. Noah!Allen**

**Rated T for safety precautions and minimal violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man in anyway shape or form. Let this count for any and all future chapters.**

**Review on your way out.**


	2. A New Path to Control

**Hey guys! I already had this chapter ready and couldn't wait to post it but it won't be like this next time! 10 reviews for next chapter!**

**Take note that Allen does not know Nea is his uncle since the chapter is focused some on Allen's confusion towards the friendliness of Nea.**

**Also take note and remember that this is before the Noah have even heard nor seen of Allen so they do not know him.**

**Below is some things you might want to read to get an understanding of me and the story, enjoy!  
><strong>

**REVIEW REVIEWS: No i am not writing to everyone because it would end up taking up a lot of the chapter so i am only going to do the reviews where I'm pointing out vital things and reasons for certain things. Please do not think I'm discriminating against you in any way. I'm actually a nice person if you look deep into the dark pits of my soul.**

**Lord Jyode: Yes, i would like to point out that Nea taking control of Allen to speak with the Millennium Earl was necessary because Nea needed to prove that it was actually him and not just some fluke in the Earl's sensing. And as for the first chapter, everyone, i have an announcement! My patience is very, very thin (i get it from my dad's side!) and another reason is that the first chapter was actually the prologue.  
><strong>

** Alex 33 (It wouldn't keep your name up): You guy's should know that i am utterly horrible at getting a persons character down; unless they had an unlimited amount of personalities which is not present in this case. So the point is that Allen is going to be a little OCC (i think that's what it's called) and i apologize again, i have not yet reached the level of the Ultimate Writer! I'm still just a little girl! *Bows repeatedly.***

**Alma-kun: So if you are wondering why I'm spelling Nea's name like this, it's because i just like it that way but it is also how they spell it in the wiki for him as well as the Manga. If you guys are wondering what Allen's abilities will be as a Noah, it's a surprise but of course it has to do with Music. I already gave you a sneak peak of a side ability in the first chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

_"Everything should be made  
>as simple as possible,<em>  
><em>but not simpler."<em>

_-Albert Einstein_

~oOo~

Chapter 2

A New Path; No Fate

Allen awoke to find himself snuggled in a bed that was rather too comfy for its own good. His head gave a painful pound when he opened his eyes to a too bright window that looked to be open. When his vision eventually adjusted to the foreign brightness, he sat up.

He blushed at not having his dress shirt on but otherwise occupied his thoughts on the room he was in at the moment. His now silver eyes darted around the room in suspicion even if he knew where he was.

Nea had briefed him while he had been dreaming about what and how he had gotten where he was and it sounded as though his Noah actually cared for him which left Allen feeling slightly… confused and… happy? Disregarding the topic which was sure to leave him with a headache, he now focused on the handle to the doorknob that was moving downward.

Allen's stomach twisted with anticipation. He had no idea how to interact with his new… _family._ The word left a bitter taste in his mouth. His memories of supposed 'family's weren't his best experiences but maybe, just maybe this was going to be different.

Still, what was he supposed to say? 'Hey, I'm from the future where I try to kill you, I'm your new brother!' Allen scratched his innocence infected hand awkwardly before realizing that they were going to see him as a child anyway.

When he had gone through time somehow he had been stuffed into his young child body. He would be guessing his age at about 10 right now because of the length of his hair. It was long enough to put up in a high pony tail and still reach his shoulders and he found it a still oddly white color but he was sure at this age his hair would have been its reddish brownish.

He shrugged at the mystery. There was just too much confusion that could take the next month to figure out by itself.

The door finally opened after an agonizing amount of time and he came face to face with what looked like an 18 year old Tyki; he barely blinked at the grey skin and golden eyes. Tyki who had looked at least 30 the last time he had seen him was now just a teenager and it had Allen snickering loudly while clutching his stomach.

To think… The almighty man he knew in the future would look this clueless and young.

"O-Oi…" The teenage Tyki looked absolutely confused. He had no idea what to do when a young child was laughing hysterically at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"A-Ah… AHAHAH!" Allen felt his stomach cramp and his lungs burn with the lack of oxygen but he couldn't stop himself. "Y-You look so young!"

"Wah..?"

The face the Noah of Pleasure made had Allen laughing even more loudly before he fell off the bed. There was a certain silence that had Tyki raising an eyebrow, wondering if the kid had gone off the deep end and knocked himself unconscious.

The weak groan that came from the floor beside the bed had Tyki smirking only slightly. "That's what you get for laughing at other people."

Allen groaned again before lifting himself up off the floor. He could still feel the strain of smiling and the tight muscles around his mouth. Standing up, he questioned, "So, what would you like?"

The sudden politeness of the kid and change of mood took Tyki off guard but he just marked it off as 'kid's these days'. "You've got 10 minutes to get ready before breakfast begins. I'll be waiting outside." The Noah of Pleasure nodded at the idiosyncratic child before walking out and shutting the giant oak door with a faint click.

Tyki leaned against the door with a sigh of relief that the encounter was finally over. He had to give the kid props, the boy had issues.

His own molten gold eyes slipped closed.

The Earl hadn't told them anything of the new family member, much less if he were human or not. The only thing the man said was that and he quotes, 'He's home.' It had surprised them all, hell it had been completely mind blowing when the Earl had simply walked through Rhode's door and into the dining room with a boy cradled in his arms like he hadn't just disregarded about 50 of their Ark rules.

Whatever the kid was. He was something special to the Millennium Earl.

Allen looked down at his feet in thought. It was so much easier than he had anticipated to talk to Tyki Mikk. The one powerful Noah he had come very close to being friends with who he had almost exorcised where the other had ripped his arm off and 'destroyed' his Innocence. He would summarize it as a hate: hate relationship in the end.

Two small and quick knocks jostled the boy out of his thoughts.

"I don't hear you changing, did you die or something?" Tyki's voice traveled easily through the thick door.

Once again, Allen was reminded of how young everyone was back in this time. But maybe he could use this to his advantage. If they were this young then that meant they were maybe a little more trusting.

"Oi! Boy, hurry up! You have 6 minutes!"

Allen sighed and shook his head. Again, he thought there was no point in thinking about such things. He had months, even years before the plot really picked up anyways.

Eyebrow twitching, the white haired boy moved to the large wooden closet that seemed to go on for miles. He reached up and opened it, also noticing his shortness at the same time, and scrutinized the clothes he was presented.

Several minutes passed and he had found the perfect set of clothes to wear. A simple white long sleeved dress shirt fitting his size perfectly and some black pants matching his legs length as well. He found it a little unsettling that everything was already his exact size but otherwise tried to ignore it.

He was used to creepiness.

He found some black dress shoes and eventually a thin red ribbon to which he tied around his neck with familiarity.

Allen eventually found a full sized mirror in the never ending closet and brought it out to view his handiwork. His silver eyes traveled up from his comfy shoes to the jet-black dress pants to the white thin long sleeved dress shirt and the red ribbon that matched the attire to perfection before his eyes landed on what he would think was his hair.

He nearly choked on his spit. His stark white hair was everywhere. He looked like Frankenstein! A huge, gigantic afro! Allen tried taming the wild beast by using his fingers to comb it down but never the less, it grew worse by the second.

Sighing with a mix of irritation and exhaustion, he spun around to once again survey the room. On the large wooden dresser only a few meters behind him, he spotted what looked like a brush. Hurrying over because of the lack of time, Allen ran and jumped up to capture the brush in his hand.

Once it was in his hands he examined it with keen eyes. There was something about it that made him shiver and want to throw it across the room. It was made of metal, a shiny silver type. He turned it over so he could see the back. It depicted a large boat drifting through what looked light the ocean while lightning cracked in the background and the impressions of birds flew around the said boat.

It was unique to say the least.

Allen brushed his knotted hair harshly for the fight against time. Squeezing his eyes shut, the white haired boy yelped lightly. It felt as if he had just ripped some skin off on that one stroke. He had to bite his lip to keep from yowling in pain again. This was exactly why he never grew out his hair. He didn't know how Lenalee managed every single day.

The sudden thought of the Black Order and his friends brought a twisted ball of hatred and agony to his stomach.

**_Kill them._**

He shook his head frantically before focusing back on his hair and pushing those dreading thoughts to the back of his mind.

Seconds passed in painful doses and Allen finally had his hair tamed to the point where it looked presentable. He sighed a sigh of relief now that the painful part was over. Even with a high tolerance of pain, it had still caused the skin on his skull to feel tender and abused.

Finding another thin red ribbon, he tied his long hair in a high ponytail to the point where his white hair only reached the middle of his neck. Still, there were some side bangs in which he pushed behind his ears.

He was on his way to the door when he remembered something. He had forgotten to take some gloves. Not even a second later he slipped on a pair of white silk gloves that molded to his hands quintessentially, just like the rest of his outfit.

With the knowledge that he was more than powerful enough to protect himself from any surprise attacks from any vexed Noah, he strode to the two doors of his… _room._ He was still a little surprised at being welcomed to the family so soon and with so much understanding and appreciation from the Earl.

He felt the warmth of reassurance spread through his body and what sounded like a chortle of amusement from his Noah.

Allen found himself, again, confused about why his Noah was being so friendly.

"You done boy?" Tyki asked after opening the door a smudge and peaking in with one eye. He didn't want to accidentally step in when the boy was changing. He's been called a pedophile enough times by Road for unintentionally seeing her getting dressed just once. She's never lived it down and Tyki was getting to the point where he was considering murdering the 9th child.

Allen felt his eyebrow twitch at the name. He knew that if he didn't stop the name now, it would never stop. He could also use this as a way of having a pass card at calling Tyki by his actually name and not, 'hey you' or 'pleasure guy'.

"My name is Allen, not boy." He pouted childishly before smiling, once again changing his moods like a light switch to the others confusion. "What's your name?"

Tyki scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as they continued on their trek towards the dining room. He had totally forgotten to introduce himself as well as ask for the kid's name. He guessed he had been too busy sizing the kid up to actually care for manners.

"The name's Tyki Mikk, nice to meet you." Tyki said with a slight bow before continuing to walk along with the child.

Allen smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you." Mentally, he made a sigh of relief. Hopefully that would stop the future callings of 'boy'.

The white haired boy could see two elephantine doors with golden encrusted handles that seemed to literally glow in the dimness of the long and stretching halls. Allen could faintly see carving of a ship in water on the doors and he raised an eyebrow. It looked like an icon. Maybe it had to do with something god like?

Shaking his head at the thought, they reached the doors. Allen stopped before the two doors that would lead to a new family and life.

The Clan of Noah were just beyond two slabs of hard oak wood. He was only feet away from a whole new path that would lead to bloodshed, terror, and pain but the pro's far outweighed the odds. A family that would love him unconditionally. Even if it did sound farfetched and childish, he had never had it before and he desperately _required_ it.

Wait. That was right. He had never had a family before except for Mana and it had ended tragically… All those people he watched laugh and cry. All those faces mixed together to form a horrid face that repeated the word 'monster' like a never ending mantra of spells to stop an evil beast.

Did he even deserve a family?

**_You deserve a family._**

Did he need them?

**_You need them._**

His Noah's voice was twisted with reassurance and for once… hope.

How would he do this?

**_Love them._**

And finally, after years and years of suffering, he found happiness. Mind blowing joy erupted in his heart and mind. He finally understood it all. He finally understood that fate couldn't grip him anymore, couldn't mold him the way it wanted to.

He was choosing his own path, a path that would give him all he ever wanted and more and he would mold it to how he liked, twist it to where it went, and grip the path to stop it from slipping through his fingers.

A smile graced Allen's lips as he reached forward and grasped the golden trimmed handle that felt as though it almost enjoyed his touch. He twisted the handle and pushed and his grin never once wavered as he walked into the dining room where his fate was not laid down like a map, to where there were no strings attached to his limbs, and to where he was free to do what he felt was right.

~oOo~

* * *

><p><strong>Boring chapter, I know right? Well this is just an introduction to his emotions and feelings about how he is changing his path to the one he wanted, deserved, and needed.<strong>

**Next chapter will be way more interesting which involves some awakening memories! Yay!**

**Emotional stuff, right? Haha, anyway. 10 more reviews for the next chapter if you can do it!**

**GO TEAM!**


	3. Memories Resurface

Note: I did have trouble with this chapter so it might seem a little iffy. I had a whole list of things I had told myself to put into the chapter and it took time organizing it and writing it to look like an actual conversation. Don't worry. The next chapter will be much, much better and fun! I'm even making the Earl give a mission to Allen and there's going to be a small time skip! Yay!

**Wow, that was fast. Thank you guys a lot! I love all of you! Do you think 15 reviews or 10 again? You guy's choose because I'm still in shock that it happened this quickly.**

**outside da box****: A Note to all of you, Allen really does actually want a family and he's not just conjuring up a plan to kill them all in cold blood. What the Order did to him has changed his loyalty and he has learned yet another lesson. Oh and if you guys are wondering, yes, he will meet some friends of the Order sooner or later. Yes, he will be angry. Yes, there will be blood!**

**Brystak2000****: (That's not a stupid question, don't be too harsh on yourself!) So if you guys are wondering how long Allen had actually been at the Order… After the two years of loyal serving, he was held prisoner for almost a year before he was sentenced to execution.**

**Lord Joyde****: (I'm sorry, can't really see and of course I'm not angry! You're just trying to understand what I did in the first chapter!) The Millennium Earl is Nea's brother. Nea is the Millennium Earl's brother. Even if Nea had tried to kill him, the Earl still loves his brother enough to go partly insane (as you can see in the Manga) and Nea, even thru all the fighting and bloodshed, he still has a brother, even if that said brother had chosen a more bloodier path that him. So it's a simple situation of brotherly love and proving the other really exists. I'm sure the Earl would certainly be doubting his own self if his brother had finally reincarnated after 30 or so years and ended up in a child that looked too innocent for his own good.**

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

_"Live as if you were to die tomorrow.  
>Learn as if you were to live forever."<em>

_-Mahatma Gandhi_

~oOo~

Chapter 3

Memories Resurface

The Millennium Earl cocked his head back, as if there were no bones in his neck, his stare directed to the little boy who looked no older than 12. The Earl's head snapped back and he let out a cackling laugh. "Allen-kun~! Please, come sit with the rest of the family!"

Allen for his part was still freaked out about the lack of neck bones in the Earl but otherwise complied with a polite smile of course. His manners would extend far and wide just for particular opportunities.

Tyki sat in his own designated chair, leaving Allen standing and having to choose between six seats which he was sure were reserved for the remaining Noah that had yet to be reincarnated yet. In the end, he chose the chair between the people he was most familiar with. Rhode and Tyki.

To his annoyance, his chin just about reached the table top.

"Oi, boy."

Allen's eyebrow twitched again. This was the exact reason behind introducing himself to Tyki personally.

The Noah of Pleasure gave a look towards the younger that spoke of his hidden amusement "Do you need a booster seat?"

Allen could hear the faint snickers coming from the twins. A vein throbbed and he could barely hold back a comment. Instead he settled for a nice smile that spoke lengths. "No thank you, Tyki."

The said teenager sweat dropped at the image of horns and a tail sprouting out of the kid's body.

"Aw~! He's so cute! Are we keeping him?!" Rhode squealed, making Allen raise an eyebrow at her.

"Anyways," The Earl interrupted with a cough. "We have a new family member! Allen-"

What was left of the surviving Noah Clan looked at the white haired child that had been brought in with Tyki. The child was idiosyncratic, that was for sure. Hair that looked like freshly fallen snow and bright silver eyes that seemed to stare into a person's soul. The red scar only drew a few of the Noah's attention but marked it off as normal. Every single Noah was different in their own way.

Allen dully noted that all of the occupants were in their Noah form.

Tyki, himself, almost choked on his cigarette. The child was a Noah? If he had known that, he would have beaten the child senseless since a Noah could endure a good beating here and then! The Noah of Pleasure found his eyes to be drifting to the short kid. The boy only looked to be seven or eight but taking in mind that he might just be short for his age, he tacked on a few more years.

Ten or eleven? Still, wasn't there like a certain age where the Noah inside of you awakened?

"He's a Noah?" Tyki prodded the boy by poking his index finger to the kid's head. A few more times of poking and Allen turned around and bit the finger that wouldn't stop touching him.

"Ow! You little-"

"Yes, he's a Noah. The Noah of Destruction, our dear Musician is back~!" The Earl cut in with a large joyful grin and his hands up to show emphasis.

Silence ensued.

Tyki turned and blinked at the Earl, forgetting completely about the little brat that bit him. A boy this young had already awoken as a Noah? His mind spinning, he asked, "Isn't there a certain age where the Noah memories surface?"

The Earl twisted his head to the side with an unreadable look, as always. His grin that revealed all 32 teeth, twisted into an even larger grin and his glasses glinted. "It all depends on how strong the memories are as well as how potent the connection of hatred is within the host and Noah." The explanation was simple enough to have Tyki doubting it.

"Any who~! Allen, would you like to introduce yourself?" The Earl twirled a fork in his fingers.

Allen nodded with a small smile. "I'm Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you." Allen stood and did a small bow in which he earned a few squeals from Rhode. He sat back down. "I… uh…" He looked to the Earl. He had no idea if the man in the fat costume had told the rest of the family if he had Innocence or how he had traveled through time.

"Go on~!"

Having the conformation, he smiled politely and raised his left arm that was infected with Innocence. He watched as several Noah had to restrain themselves to not jump out and rip the arm right off and destroy the detestable god's powder.

"I have Innocence and in my past life I was…" Allen trailed off in the ravine of memories that engulfed him.

**_Kill them._**

He shook his head. "I was an Exorcist of the Black Order but they ended up betraying me and ordering my execution." Allen paused as even more memories of past friends and family ran across his vision. "I somehow time traveled back in time to a graveyard."

Rhode's golden eyes narrowed at the words. Her distaste was as clear as day on her face. Quietly, she let out a bone chilling snicker. She was going to enjoy ripping those Exorcists to shreds for hurting a dear member of their family so deeply.

Leaving out the part about his foster father, he continued with a small smile, "So this time I chose to become a full-fledged Noah."

Tyki looked at Allen. The kid was living proof of how utterly disgusting humans were and he felt satisfaction at having the kid on their side. He would enjoy watching this boy killing his friends with such a look of rage.

He paused though. If Allen had actually time traveled wouldn't that make him over 16 years old? Well now it made sense that a child so young had already awakened his Noah and no doubt from the past execution, which had probably powered his Noah even more. Tyki sighed, that Black Order had no idea what they were doing, did they?

Allen smiled again with politeness.

A certain dark haired Noah wasn't thinking the same, however. His dark blue hair was pulled into a long ponytail at the base of his neck and his eyes were that of a molten gold. His face was blank but his mind was raging with thousands of thoughts.

**_Never forgive._**

He could hear his Noah whispering and promptly told him to shut up before blocking the signal between the two. Sheril examined the boy, the 14th Noah that had betrayed the Earl 35 years ago and killed almost every single Noah. Even till this day, they were still recovering.

The violent deaths of their last generation had made them receive severe memory damage because of that Noah's powers. It had delayed the new generations greatly and still, they were waiting for 5 more Noah to join them even after all these years.

Judge, Wisdom, Corrosion, Pity, and Ability.

"Could you show us your Noah form, please?" Sheril bit out sweetly. Just a small precaution was all he told himself.

Tyki stared at his brother out of the corner of his eye with a look mixed of pity and knowledge. He knew his brother still hadn't forgiven the 14th Noah, hell, hardly anyone did but they were still willing to accept this one little boy.

The Noah's at the table fixed their gazes on Allen.

The said boy mentally sighed. He knew they wouldn't trust him this easily. "Okay." He focused on an image of himself as a Noah. Dark ashen gray skin. Glowing molten gold eyes. Seven stigma crosses marking his forehead.

Golden eyes slipped open and stared at the smiling faces of the Noah Clan before he realized something. "Where's the food?"

The Earl laughed loudly followed by some other Noah. Within an instant, a large amount of food was placed on the table by some akuma maids. Allen found his eye didn't act up which confused him to no end but he guessed it was a good thing since he was going to be here for a long time, he hoped.

Having not eaten in days, Allen ate his food at a mind blowing pace. Dish after dish piled up and after the stack was too high, another stack began. The pattern continued until there were too many dishes around the white haired time traveler to actually see him.

"You might want to slow down, Allen." Tyki deadpanned.

Allen took notice to the comment and slowed down, only slightly. He smiled at the fact Tyki had used his name finally. His ears picked up the numerous conversations within the family at the dining table and he felt his heart swell.

He was happy.

For once in his lifetime, he was purely happy. The blissful grin that spread across his face went unnoticed by his new family.

~oOo~

Allen let his body sink down into the bed he had woken up in that morning with a delightful sigh. He was fighting to keep the smile off his face. He had been smiling too much today and it was starting to hurt. He was afraid if it kept up any longer, he would have a permanent smile for the rest of his life. In the back of his mind, he thought that either way, he was happy.

He let his head fall to the side and his gold eyes scrutinized the arm that had made his life a living hell. The green cross of Innocence glared brightly at him, as if trying encourage him to kill the Noah and akuma before it was too late.

**_Allen Walker._**

Allen's eyes widened slightly. "What do you want?" His voice was bitter and low. For too long, he had been imprisoned in the Black Order because of being a Noah. It wasn't as if he had chosen to become the host…

**_Oh the irony, my dear Nephew. That is exactly what you did._**

He sat up, hands on knees and fingers twitching in annoyance.

**_What I don't understand, Allen, is that you don't remember me._**

Allen glared at the grey hands on his knees. "What do you mean. 'I don't remember you'?" He ground out.

**_Would you like to know? About your past..?_**

His molten golden eyes widened. Past? He already knew every horrible and joyful moment from his past. The pain of losing a loved one, the laughter of love, the pain of being beaten and stepped upon, the love from animals, the pain of turning a friend into an akuma. What more was there?

**_Would you like to know… how you came to be?_**

It was as if Allen was possessed. His mouth moved on its own but he didn't, wouldn't, couldn't go against it. His tongue clicked. "Yes."

The voice made a nose as if smirking and Allen fell back onto his bed in what looked to be sleep. Memories raced passed his eyes, noises made his ears feel as if they were bleeding.

"_Allen!" Nea yelled at the 30 year old with a warning. "I told you to stay home! It's dangerous!"_

_Allen, a tall man with long white hair tied in a low ponytail and dressed in clothes that looked to be before the 12__th__ century, grinned deviously. "What? You said that? I had no idea."_

"_Ah, you little brat!" Nea tried and failed to calm himself when his nephew blew a raspberry. In his hand was a broad sword that looked to be more than 2 tons but was handled as if it weighed nothing. "Fine! If you're going to be here, take down the extra akuma, you hear me?"_

_The handsome white haired man smiled and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't die, ya idiot." The man laughed loudly before disappearing, a broad sword in hand, the exact same one Nea held except with reversed colors._

"_I swear," The black haired Noah swore with a tired shake of his head. "That kid is going to be the death of me."_

The memory ended and Allen smiled at the interaction before another popped up.

"_NEA!" A man with pure white hair screamed in dried tears._

_The Noah of Destruction was on the ground, his head tilting to the side to get a perfect view of Allen and his chest heaving with largely needed air. "Allen…" Nea whispered._

_Allen's enormous broad sword was lodged into his uncle's abdomen and the Millennium Earl stood over Nea, a threatening aura surrounding him._

"_Now that's no good~!" The Earl purred but his eyes were dark and horrid. "Look at what you've done~!"_

_All around the them were the corpses of the once powerful Noah family, except one was missing, probably hiding in the Ark somewhere. Blood was the ground they stood on, made of thousands upon thousands of sacrifices. "Nea! Don't do it-!"_

_But it was too late, Nea was smiling at his little nephew before his eye's closed and his hand reached as far as it could with a giant sword lodged into his stomach. The air disoriented around his palm and black matter started to gather before it was just a tiny ball of compressed darkness._

_Allen new what Nea was doing and it hurt him to see his dear uncle throwing away his life. The following attack would kill the Earl but it would also drain the remaining life force out of Nea. Allen screamed Nea's name again but it was too late._

"_Void Matter." The voice was hardly heard but strong enough to snap the Earl out of his thoughts._

_The word was tainted black as the matter devoured everything living or non-living in its path, leaving a city of pure destruction and with that one last attack, the Noah of Destruction gave a small accomplished smile._

_The Earl was gone, Allen could hardly care if he was dead or not, as he finally got free from the dog pile of now dead akuma and sprinted at shocking speeds towards his dying uncle._

_The white haired man collapsed next to his uncle and best friend. "Nea…" Tears choked him back from saying anything._

_Nea's body was bleeding profusely with the sword gone and his molten golden eyes were losing their life quickly. The Noah's body was turning paler even with his dark ashen gray skin that was painted crimson._

_Allen's eyes widened when he watched a smile work its way onto Nea's face._

_It was at that moment that Allen realized what he had to do. His tears stopped and he smiled at the Noah that was in his lap. "Nea… don't worry."_

_Nea seemed to gain a look of recognition as he too realized what his nephew was going to do. "A-" His voice didn't work so he settled on trying to shake his head rapidly but he couldn't anymore when Allen's hands were on his forehead. "Go… to Mana…"_

_The white haired man chuckled, "Of course." His expression dropped back to a small sad, heart wrenching smile._

"_Don't worry… I'll protect your memory," Allen smiled through the tears of losing a loved one. "No matter how long it takes."_

Allen screamed as memory after memory overwhelmed him with emotions, words, and names that weren't his.

~oOo~

* * *

><p><strong>So, you like?<strong>

**I understand if you think this chapter wasn't up to the normal standards and I apologize. I told you this chapter is a little iffy. It was kind of forced except for the last part. I had fun with that.  
><strong>

**15 reviews? Or 10? Whatever you want! I'm just glad you guys like the story!**

**You guys can do it! I'm cheering for you!**


	4. The First Mission of the Noah

**Why thank you for all the reviews! Another 15 and you'll get your next chapter! MUAHAHA!**

Note: This chapter is split into many parts to show a type of montage of how everything was going so far. Don't worry, I don't think the next chapter will be like this and I hope you enjoy Allen's mission.

**This chapter is really awesome, it was fun to write as well! It has about a year and one month time skip and then his first mission, will he be able to destroy the Innocence?**

**XHikariSoraX: You may think the updates are fast now, but do not think they will continue like this! I'm sorry but my updates are almost always irregular, I am just updating quickly for this because I haven't lost interest, yet. (Sorry if I sound mean. I'm nice if you look into the deep dark pits of my soul, again.) Oh and as for Allen's hair, in chapter 2 (I think) he questions the color of his hair but says he's deal with it later. The reason for his hair color is because, while going back in time, he brought traits along with him.**

**Hidden leaf assassin****: That is definitely not a stupid question. Romance. Everybody, listen up! I have not planned any romance and I don't really want to but if you guys want it that much, just give me a pairing and I'll think about it.**

**LovePuppy25****: If you guys are wondering if Allen will or will not grow up, yes he will. The next chapter is going to be a time skip to about 5 years later where Allen is physically 16 and mentally 23. Nice right? I did all that math in my head!**

**Tokyo10****: Of course, you guys, there will be some more memories of Allen and Nea in the past all throughout the story.**

**Devil Ichigo****: If you guys are wondering how Allen time traveled, the next chapter will explain. At the bottom of Chapter 5, there will be his Noah and Innocence abilities. Another thing, yes, of course Allen will have semi fun while killing his friends but that comes close to the end of the story.**

**Panda Master X: You guys need to know that Allen is older in this time line than he actually was in the cannon. He's about 2 years older so instead of being 15 when 'all hell breaks loose', he's going to be 16. Not a big difference so I hope you guys don't go all ape shit crazy on me because of it. Enjoy!**

~oOo~

"_When one door closes, another opens; but  
>we often look so long and so regretfully<br>upon the closed door that we do not see the  
>one that has opened for us."<em>

_-Alexander Graham Bell_

~oOo~

Chapter 4

The First Mission of the Noah

Silver eyes opened. They looked to the ceiling that was high above them. Their host, Allen, frowned at the memory of yesterday morning.

He remembered going back to his room after breakfast to relax and think about how he was going to have to change his morals but before any of that had happened, his Noah- Nea, had interrupted his plans.

Everything came back then. His past life and how everything that had happened in this life was because of himself and no one else. Not his Innocence. Not Nea. It was his choice to make his life a living hell. He could only blame himself for it all.

Nea was his adopted uncle. Mana was his foster father. Timcanpy was his Noah's corrected akuma. Everything fell into place like a perfect yet twisted puzzle. But he wasn't a puzzle anymore. He had accepted as soon as he had walking into that dining room that he was not to be controlled, twisted at will, or made to move. He was his own person, and Allen smiled at the thought.

"Ne, ne! Allen-kun~!" Rhode's voice purred in the white haired boy's ear and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"R-Rhode!" Allen had to forcefully stop his erratic breathing with a hand to his heart. He didn't know Rhode could be that sneaky! He scratched the thought out, of course she could. She was, after all, one of the most sadistically playful Noah.

"Allen-kun!" The Earl purred as well.

This time Allen was ready for the creepiness of the man in the fat costume that was planning to eradicate the human race but he still couldn't stop the twitch of his eyebrow.

"Wait," Allen realized something. "Why are you guys in my bedroom?"

"Why, it's morning! We came to get you for breakfast!"

The white haired teen paused before snapping his head to the window, thankfully not getting whiplash, to see that the sky was indeed a bright blue and the sun was up. "M-Morning?" He had slept all day and night?

Rhode suddenly turned serious and the Earl's aura stern. "We also came to make sure you didn't go insane."

The Earl nodded in agreement with his precious 9th Apostol. "It looked as though Nea's memories had been awakened and Rhode here put you in one of her dimensions so you could rest peacefully~!" The man cooed sweetly to Allen like a father would.

A father… Allen shook his head at the single word.

"So you guys knew?" He settled on the question.

"Yup~!" Rhode cheered. "In fact, I would think every single Noah felt it."

Red dusted his cheeks for only a second before getting up. He didn't need to get dressed for breakfast since he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday and he hardly felt the need to redress.

"So," Allen stood before the twin doors to his bedroom and glanced back at two of his family members with a smile. "Are you two coming?"

~oOo~

Allen sat in his designated chair in the dining room. With most of the other Noah's still not in yet, he took his time examining the room in which they all ate. His skin darkened and his eyes bled to gold with ease as those same golden eyes wandered over what he assumed were the walls.

They were like a solid abyss of darkness. He could see traces of ocean blue and haunting purple mixing with jet black to form a swirling mess of colors as a wall. He found it interesting that the walls could actually be leaned on as though they were solid.

It was wa-

_Mana looked at his hands, his eyes full of insanity. "Nea…"_

Allen flinched at the memory. He had been having small snippets of memories from his past life and even his childhood. To say the least, he was extremely glad that Rhode had agreed to put him to sleep that night so the memories wouldn't drive him mad.

The rest of the Noah arrived, each at their own pace and breakfast passed like it had yesterday. Allen smiled at the thought of getting used to the new family he belonged to.

_Mana brought his hands to his head, scratching and pawing at his hair and scalp with a tragic face, "NEA!"_

Allen breathed deeply to calm himself down. He never knew how mad his foster father had been when he had met him in that circus all those years ago but from those memories… he would say the man was closer to the brink of insanity than Allen and all of his past life's put together.

Blinking back the thoughts and feelings, he pulled a blank face on as he started eating his food at a normal pace while also listening to the conversations going around the table.

"Tyki-pon~! I have a mission for you!"

Allen's ear twitched.

"Would you stop calling me 'toy'!?"

The white haired boy snickered at the interaction, the twins soon joined as they watched the Earl pout childishly. Even if Allen was distracted by the memories that kept trying to haunt him, he could still laugh and smile.

Even in a different time line and path, he still had perfected his mask. The grinning and smiling mask but he felt slight guilt at using it with his family. They deserved to see the real him but Allen argued that he didn't want to burden them.

The memories of his Noah. The memories of his past life. The memories of his childhood and times at the Black Order.

No wonder Rhode had to keep him from going insane.

~oOo~

A month had passed and deep inside the Noah Ark, in a certain training room, you could see two transformed Noah battling.

The one who looked the oldest had a blank face as he battled. His short blackened purple curly hair swung with his movements. In one hand was what looked like a large glowing white figure of a butterfly.

The other opposing one was of a shorter stature with long hair that looked like freshly fallen snow. His face was fixed up in concentration while he ran at the other Noah with killer intent. His hands were empty of weapons since the Earl had ordered that he practice just with his Noah powers and not Innocence.

"Go Allen~!" Rhode cheered from the side as Allen skillfully dodged the Noah before spinning around aiming a kick at the other's kneecap.

Tyki let out an annoyed sigh at Rhode's cheers. She just wouldn't shut up and he was still considering murdering the 9th child.

Rhode seemed to have somehow read his thoughts as she pouted at him and waved her index finger around.

The one distraction was all Allen needed to bring the taller and mentally younger Noah to his knees. Before Tyki could get up though, the white haired boy used his Noah abilities.

The haired boy tapped his foot once to the marble floor and the section of marble underneath the other Noah collapsed with rising earth. The cracks and holes in the ground traveled up to the tall and thick walls but because Allen hadn't put much strength into the attack, it hardly did any of its real damage. Tyki was on the ground with a few cuts and scratches and more than enough bruises.

"Yay~! Go Allen~!" Rhode shouted in pure joy, completely disregarding the fact that one of the Noah had been hurt.

"Ne, Tyki," Allen deadpanned. "You should really pay attention next time."

The only response was a cough from the almost unconscious Noah of Pleasure.

~oOo~

One year had passed. One entire year with all 12 months. It had been one year since he had been sent back in time and he was now 18, well in mind anyway. Physically, he was 11 and he felt that time had passed a little too quickly to be normal. He dully wondered if it was some kind of effect of time traveling. Now that the subject was in hand, he still wondered why and how he had gone through time.

He was walking down a cobblestone street with Sheril and Rhode; both in human form of course. Ever since his birthday, Sheril wouldn't leave him alone and _still_ wouldn't stop pouncing on him and squeezing him to an almost death at every chance he got. Rhode… that girl would not stop trying to make his life a living hell by trying to get him to play her 'games'_._

He swore, those two were both clinically insane. Adopted or not, they were surely family.

Allen sighed when he kept on receiving weird looks from the crossing people. It was either because of his hair color or the scar or both. Always one or another. Trying to get rid of the looks, he scrutinized them with a small smile that basically told them he knew they were staring and to, politely, stop it.

It never stopped, as usual.

"Where are we going again?" Allen asked to get his mind off of the situation.

"Hm?" Sheril glanced back with a confused expression before it melted into a grin. "We're going to get candy!" He basically cheered.

Allen had no idea how this man had held the position prime minister for so long.

"Yay~!" Rhode cheered softly. "Skin's running low!" She giggled at her own joke.

The white haired boy nodded before letting his gaze focus on the candy shop not too far away. Once they were a few feet away, Allen told them he would wait outside on the bench since he wasn't a large fan of candy and the smell was too sweet in the shop.

They had nodded, Rhode with a small pout, before going inside to purchase the bags of candy they would undoubtedly need sooner rather than later.

Allen sat back on the bench and relaxed. His eyes flickered to gold for only a millisecond before returning to its bright silver. The training he had endured for the year had transformed his scaly red Innocence hand to it usual black ink one that ended at his shoulder with confusing symbols. It meant he was past 100% synchronization, another 100% more and he would be at the general level for the Black Order.

He let his eyes slip closed before blinking them open when he sensed Innocence other than his nearby. A flash of auburn red had him already guessing at who it was.

Only a few meters away was a slightly younger Bookman with Lavi trailing behind him. The red head looked to be about 13 or 14 and wore a green western style shirt that looked like a thin blanket. It ruffled in the feeble breezes.

Allen's silver eyes met one of emerald green. Allen's mask was one of no emotion. A blank sheet. Lavi was similar, partly because of the coming of a Bookman hanging over his head. The old man and child were gone before anything else could happen.

It looked as though he had made an impression on the child Bookman in training Lavi.

~oOo~

Allen had finally gotten his first mission after what seemed like centuries of training and waiting. Something was finally happening and he couldn't help but grin in anticipation.

He had been wanting to somehow prove himself to the Noah that he was one of them, that they were his family and he would never betray them for what they had given him but there was nothing that he could've done to justify those feeling but now… his chance was here.

Allen put one foot in front of the other as he walked silent footsteps. Next to him, a black cat with a strange white cross in its forehead, padded down the cobblestone street. The female cat's tail was swinging back in forth in the enjoyment of the cold breeze.

The silver eyed boy glanced down at Lulu Bell with an inquisitive look. Back in his own time, he had hardly made any interactions with the transforming Noah and the last time they had ever interacted she had cursed him after the Ark Egg was destroyed. He shivered at the unpleasant memory.

That was when the Level 4 akuma had been born.

Blinking to rid himself of the thoughts, he focused on the two exorcist they had been following for only a couple seconds. Allen had to hand it to the uniformed people, they sure were unintelligent. The street was empty so how could the Exorcists _not_ sense them or at least hear the wind disorienting behind them.

Maybe they were new? The white haired boy tilted his head but then shook it. Lulu Bell had searched the Exorcists up and they were formidable enemies, well to Level 3 akuma and lower. Or perhaps the Exorcists were leading him and the other Noah to a trap? It was a plausible reason, enough so that he gave a short nod to the cat to let her know of his thoughts.

Somehow or another, Lulu Bell had always been able to read him like a book, but it hadn't been like that in his other time line. Just more confusion to tack onto the growing bundle of questions in the back of his mind.

The black cat inclined her head to show she knew and Allen had to hold back a small smile. The cat form was a little cute. He had never really enjoyed the presences of animals, since they would usual maul him and/or take his food but the transformed Noah was family plus extremely intelligent so there really was nothing to worry about.

Seconds passed and Allen began tiring of the game follow the leader. They had hoped the two uniformed people would lead them to the hidden Innocence but it looked as though it was only a wish. He was about to call upon his Innocence and maybe try to sense the hidden one when he realized they were in some kind of town square.

The two Exorcists spun around and finders swarmed the area with flashlight and Allen knew before anything else happened what was going on.

The Exorcists thought he was an akuma. He could hardly hold in the laugh that was trying to break through his mask so instead he settled on biting the inside of his cheek. He would have thought they had been briefed about the Noah Clan since they were the Order's main enemies anyway.

The light barriers that surrounded him were clear as day but reflected many colors. Allen also took notice that Lulu Bell had been imprisoned with him. Either the Exorcists were perceptive or overly cautious.

"We got them, Exorcist-sama!" One of the finders reported with a wide grin of accomplishment.

Allen couldn't wait to wipe that grin off of his face. He paused. Where had that come from? Yet another thing to add to the oddities of this time line. His hostility had increased as well, strange.

**_Kill them._**

The white haired boy sighed. If Nea would just stop with that phrase, he was sure he would have 10% more of his sanity.

"Good job." The female exorcist snorted at Allen with a look of distaste.

All she could see was a child, no older than 10 with hair so white it looked like freshly fallen snow and silver eyes that were devoid of emotion. Simply telling from the upside down pentacle, he was undeniably an akuma.

"You ready to surrender pipsqueak?" The woman growled with a frown permanently etched into her face.

On an unrelated note, Allen was sure that the dark haired woman would earn wrinkles for all the frowning she was doing. He mentally picture her with a smile and compared her to Lenalee. He mentally snorted. The woman didn't even come close.

Lulu Bell morphed into a jet black slick panther that growled threateningly at one of the Exorcist's that had moved their hand far too close to the hilt of their Innocence. She took a step forward, killer intent radiating off her in copious amounts while her molten gold eyes glared menacingly.

"W-What the hell!?" The dark haired one yelled and took a frightened step back.

For an Exorcist, she sure had no back bone, Allen concluded. He took a deep breath. He had prepared for this for an entire year and then some. To prove his worth, he was going to kill the first innocent person that owned the detestable god's crystal. He was going to do this to prove his worth. Prove his worth to his new family and life that he could carry out a job to help the Noah.

His blank facial expression turned to a small smile. He would, needed to, and had to prove he was worth his salt. For his happiness and theirs.

Allen lifted a hand and the Exorcists drew their weapons. He barely brushed his black ink Innocence fingertips against the glass pane like surface before the whole thing shattered.

Lulu Bell's form of a black panther gave a deadly and toothy smile that looked proper for one of blood lust. Her eyes were glinting with unknown emotion and her claws sprouted like bullets from the barrel of a gun.

The white haired boy slid a foot back, his face fixed up in that same small unforgiving smile. His bright silver eyes bled deep gold and his skin darkened to an ashen grey.

Lulu Bell's tongue slithered across her teeth and she lowered her upper body so she looked as though she were about to pounce.

Before the two Exorcists could blink or even try to comprehend what had happened, Lulu Bell's teeth sank into the flesh covered neck of one of them and Allen's hand was lodged into one of their stomachs.

Allen almost grinned at how easy it really was. He had been wanting to take out his anger for decades and now he had a chance. His anger was slowly rising even at the heat that surrounded his hand and the blood that coated it when he removed his appendage.

No. This was not him. He did not kill needlessly. But somewhere in the far corners of his mind, his soul, he could hear maddening giggles. He frowned, this was indeed not him. This wasn't his Noah either.

Somewhere inside of him was a door with one giant lock. Behind the door were his darkest regrets, fears, and secrets. Everything he hated about himself, everything he loathed about himself. It had been where he put all of his pain, misery, and hate.

In the very darkest parts of his soul and mind was where he kept his memories.

The realization hit Allen like a ton of bricks. He had been the one to hide his own memories from himself. Why had he done it? Was there really that much pain in such a small part of him?

"Allen Walker." The 12th Apostol hissed his name in her panther form. The teeth shown were jagged and razor sharp and blood soaked as well. Her eyes were studying him as if he would lash out at any moment.

Allen smiled at the hidden concern. He never really knew how much he had grown on her and he doubted he ever would. While staring at her, he let out a huff at the sight of the two bleeding out Exorcists and somewhat noticed that all those finders were gone. "I'm fine. Just a little exhausted."

The Black Panther nodded. It had been known by the entire family that their newest member was having trouble sleeping, being plagued by haunting memories that weren't his. The 9th Apostol, the Noah of Dreams had been asked multiple times by the Earl to sedate Allen.

A level three akuma stalked up to the two high class Noah's with an expression of uncertainty. "Noah-sams'a…" It gave a deep bow and Allen thanked his eye yet again for not reacting any more to the suffering souls that would always scream out in agony and torment and plead him to end them.

"What is it?" Lulu Bell's voice was husky and harsh in her panther form as she strode towards the lowly akuma at an agonizingly slow pace, her tail swung with authority and danger as her teeth were still barred.

Allen almost whistled at the sight. The Noah of Lust could be damn scary when she wanted to. His golden eyes flickered over to the akuma however when it began to sweat in pure fright and the white haired boy could hardly blame the poor thing.

"I-It seems that we can't locate the Innocence…" The blue colored level 3 akuma stuttered out, it's face one of a petrified soul.

Apparently this was usual since Lulu Bell only let out a breath, but her emotions were still well hidden, enough so that Allen couldn't tell by her facial expression but he could sense the irritation in her aura.

Deciding to save the akuma the trouble of explaining any further to the silently exasperated Noah, Allen stepped up with a tiny amused smile. "Ah, don't worry." He tried to reassure the akuma.

At the sudden kind words, the akuma finally noticed the other Noah that looked at least a little kinder and more understanding but the akuma's thanks froze in its throat as his entire body stiffened. The aura the mere child of a Noah was emitting had it taking several steps back in pure fright.

He saw the devil himself, deep abyss like holes for eyes staring down at the twisted soul of the akuma with such ferocity. Its body was mangled and the bones were clearly prominent through the small patches of skin sticking to the blood stained bones. Horns sprouted long and wide and pointing forward like a bull. Black fire burned around the descended aura like a never ending hell.

The level three akuma shrank back and in on itself in from the intimidating aura that was nearly crushing it.

Allen sighed at the reaction. He had an idea on what had happened. The same thing had happened when Nea had taken over when he had stabbed himself with his Exorcist sword to kill the level 4 akuma. He directed his gaze to Lulu Bell to explain his reasoning.

"I can try to sense the Innocence."

She nodded and the akuma was gone. He stretched his senses out after closing his eyes to concentrate. A faint burst of green energy that automatically tried to connect to his Innocence drew his attention. "Got it." With that, he was off.

Jumping from roof to roof at shocking speeds, Allen kept his eyes closed to try and keep the location clear as day in his mind. He could sense Lulu Bell right behind him.

After a few minutes of running, they reached an old broken down water fountain. The place was empty so they didn't have to worry about prying eyes. Allen opened his molten golden eyes and stared at the shard of Innocence only he could retrieve. The thing would fight back if anything other than an Exorcist touched it.

Reaching forward gingerly and carefully, Allen's black ink Innocence hand wrapped around the glowing mechanism. He pulled his hand back to see the glowing green thing and his fingers tightened around it.

Lulu Bell kept silent at the action that would soon take place and change the young boy in front of her.

Allen stared, examined, and scrutinized it. He knew what he had to do. He was worth his salt, he would show them that he was a Noah and was accepted by his family. He was going to be happy in this time line and with that thought, his hand crushed the thing until it was nothing but green dust floating in the wind.

A small smile graced his lips as he listened to his Noah chuckle.

He was a Noah, family member of the Noah Clan, and Destroyer of everything.

~oOo~

**Enjoy? The next chapter will be 5 years in the future where the real D. Gray-man plot starts.**

**This specific chapter was extra-long. I had to fit in everything, I guess I could have made It two separate chapters but where's the fun in that?**

**15 reviews for the next chapter and I must tell you, it's going to be worth it.**


	5. The Ghost of Mater

**Thank you all for the reviews, I love you guys!** **Thank you for encouraging me and giving your opinions!**

Brystark2000**: The Exorcists from the chapter before were OC's. They were not part of the main plot or anything important so don't worry. I'm not changing too much.**

Hidden leaf assassin**: (Child..? Meh, it's not far from the truth.) Yes, you guys, the story is going to follow the first season as well as the rest but I need you guys to note, Allen is a Noah. The plot will have changes here and there as well as some OC's because Allen in the cannon is the one who saves basically all the characters somehow so I need you guys to be patient! **

Tokyo: **Aw, don't think I'm ignoring you guys just because I don't put your reviews up here! It's just because there won't be much room (I want the chapter to be a decent size like the rest)! I just put up reviews that had important questions. Although this one isn't all that important, you guys should know I have absolutely no idea what 'pon' means. I've always thought it either meant toy or pet. Chose which one you want and think of it like that.**

~oOo~

"_If you cannot do great things,  
>do small things in a great way."<em>

_-Napoleon Hill_

~oOo~

Chapter 5

The Ghost of Mater

"_Nea…" Allen smiled down at his best friend and uncle, his hand clasped onto his pocket while the other was put behind his neck._

_A black haired man looked to the setting sun with a face of emotions. When he heard the other call out his name, his head tilted to the side. "What?"_

_The sun was dim and the sky was a devastating red and orange while the clouds swam with the currents of breezes._

"_This war is dragging on… don't you think?"_

_Both watched the sun finally disappear from the ever growing masterpiece that was earth's beauty._

"… _Yes. It is lasting too long, my dear nephew."_

Five years had passed and it had finally made him feel old. He must have been 20 something mentally and he was 16 physically. Six years had flown by like nothing since he had been thrown thru time and into the past. His own past to be exact.

He had been thrown into the crossroads that would change his future and the fate of the entire world and somehow, he had known that he was the deciding winning weapon. The weapon that could have been persuaded and controlled to be on either side to win the forsaken war. It was funny, really. How he was so important that he could have left humanity sputtering and yet his childhood had led him to believe he was anything but important.

Humans had dug their own grave. They were the ones who had forged their own weapon of destruction only for it to be used against them in the end. He would kill every last human, no matter their innocence or personality. He of course knew the world was not black and white but instead an ever changing shade of grey.

Human and Exorcist. Noah and Akuma. They were all grey. Dark and unforgiving but at the same time, loving and family like. They were all unique in their own way, just as he was, Allen Walker. The Destroyer of Time.

He was as grey as everything else. Noah and Exorcist, a combination of both and only resulting in the bringing of pure destruction. That was what he was. A destroyer and savior. He would save yet kill. Once a God's clown but now the Joker. He would lead himself to where he wanted or needed. He would not be anyone's puppet. No strings would hold him down and force him to walk forward to the coming of betrayal or such.

He was himself.

He did not need anyone.

He was alone in this world.

He was the Joker that even a King could not trust.

He walked his own path to the coming of Destruction.

He was Allen Walker, the betrayed clown of God.

Silver eyes slipped open. They blinked. A ceiling was not far above their owner and he found himself wondering exactly where he was before he blinked again. A train.

Allen straightened his back, earning a few welcome pops, before leaning back against the green cushion of the train compartment's side seats. His head fell back against the glass pane of a window that led to the scenery of nature.

He rested his eyes, relishing in the calmness and silence. The calm before the storm that was. His mind drifted to the memory that had woken him up. It had been him and Nea in his past life. After five years, he still dreamt of the old memories even when he had accepted Nea to be his adopted uncle. He did find them intriguing to be honest. It was almost like a never ending play to keep him amused in his sleep, although the more violent ones were more of an annoyance than anything.

Silver eyes opened again to stare right in front of him. Nothing was there but still, his gaze lingered on the empty spot of the seats across from him. He was on a mission alone and the Earl had explained why. Allen found himself narrowing his stare.

This was a test. A simple test to see whether he could handle fighting old friends and or murdering them in cold blood. He found himself holding back an angry hiss. Of course he could kill them. He would absolutely love and enjoy doing it for what they had done to him, how they had broken and snapped his soul into tiny fragment that were still, even to this day, trying to repair themselves, of course with the help of his family.

Allen remembered clearly. His first mission that was with the rude jerk Kanda. The mission to the town of despair and silence. The ghost town. The Ghost of Mater. He was about to shut his eyes once more to get some much needed sleep when the door to his compartment was slammed open by an angry samurai.

The white haired teen eye's widened only slightly as he watched the grumpy samurai known as Kanda Yu stalk into the small train room with a face of pure irritation and blood lust. Allen narrowed his gaze once more when the said Exorcist took a seat rather loudly across from him.

_Well this is certainly a development_, Allen thought.

Two more figures padded into the carpeted high class compartment inside the train with much more grace than the upset sword wielding Exorcist. Toma, he recognized, as well as Lavi Bookman stepped in and took their respected seats. Lavi being almost skin to skin with Kanda while Toma being far off to the side.

The red head with the eye patch grinned mischievously at the irritated and threatening look that his fellow Exorcist gave him before directing his stare to Allen whose narrowed gaze turned back to a look of indifference.

_A very testing development it is though_, the white haired Noah rethought.

"Oh, sorry to barge in like this but they didn't have any other rooms!" Lavi grinned a toothy grin at the person across from him, a gleam of interest in his one eye.

Allen knew the young bookman was examining him by the calculating look that shown in his one emerald green eye. He also knew that the red head clearly recognized him from that one glance almost five years ago where they had only caught each others sights for only a mere second.

"It's fine." Allen gave an icy smile in return, not bothering to hide the malice that resonated within him.

Kanda seemed to be studying him for a second only to turn back and look out the train's window with a look of annoyance.

Lavi's grin remained large and fake even as the red head noticed the barely hidden anger and hurt that resonated with the white haired stranger's voice. After all, he was a Bookman in training.

"So what's your name?"

Lavi kicked up an eyebrow in a curious façade with a large innocent smile. He might as well gain some information of the strange stranger that sat across from him. He had already done a partial full body check.

Hair as white as freshly fallen snow and a jagged deep reddish purplish scar that was set up in an unnatural design. Deep silver-grey eyes that seemed to bore into a person's soul and determine their secrets hidden behind darkness. A perfected façade of indifference that could have convinced Lavi that the other was a trained Bookman.

Another thing was that he had seen the teen in front of him back some time ago, when he was 14 and a half years old. He had seen the white haired child sitting on a bench, staring at him as if the kid knew him.

The rest of the full body examination wouldn't do since the white haired stranger was wearing clothes covering every inch of his body down from his neck.

Allen resisted the urge to kick up an eyebrow himself but he remained his mask of indifference. Instead, he gave a polite but slightly forced smile, not that the Exorcists could notice. He would play nice if only to gain the trust of them so he could stab them in the back in the end, just like how they had to him.

Plus, there was no reason to avoid it now since it was surely to slip from an Akuma or maybe even a Noah. There was no point in making it worth running away from. It would be too much of a hassle.

"Allen."

He smiled again, a cold and icy smile that sent shivers down many human's spines.

"Allen Walker."

Lavi blanched at the hidden malice. He had no idea what he nor Yu had done to the kid but whatever the kid thought, it had to have been somehow gruesome. He shrugged it off though. There was no use thinking of it when it was recorded and organized in his mind for later use but still…

Lavi paused for only a millisecond. The last name Walker did not ring a bell. There hadn't been any record of a new child named Allen Walker, nor the last name. The last name had died off some centuries ago so the name was obviously a fake, but why hid a name? Lavi kept his face blank as he thought. He could be a criminal involved in some normal crimes but maybe he was an Akuma? Or possibly a Noah?

No. They had recorded almost all the Noah but still. There had been that brief time where the occurrences of Akuma and Noah alike had been low, almost to the point of none. Maybe they had been raising or taking care of a new family member?

"Nice to meet ya, Allen-chan~!"

Lavi chuckled after stomping down the thoughts, for now, and giving the short boy a nickname which was sure to get a rise out of him. He was testing the boy's patience. Test after test to examine this peculiar stranger who was just too interesting for his own good.

Allen felt his eyebrow twitch but otherwise did not throw an insult back which was starting to grate on his nerves. If only he could just kill them now and get it over with. It would save so much trouble but it would also create trouble for their own side by not having some of the main characters in the millennium long play. Another plus was that there was no 'moyashi-chan' this time around, probably since they weren't really well acquainted or something of the sort.

"My name is Lavi!" Lavi grinned while pointing to himself. "And this here-" He pointed to the samurai right next to him with that same mischievous grin. "-is Yu-cha-"

Something cold and slick was abruptly placed at the crook of Lavi's flesh covered neck along with a menacing aura that was slowly growing behind him. He sweat dropped at the supposed ally's not at all amused face.

"What was that, Baka Usagi?" A voice drifted from behind him and Lavi let himself chuckle nervously.

"Now, now… Yu-chan-"

Allen eyed the scene with a strange glint in his eyes. Maybe one of amusement or irritation but no one could tell.

"I see, it's nice to meet you two." He turned his silver eyes back to the scenery that was passing by in a blur. He honestly had no reason to talk to them since he was sure their blood was soon going to be on his hands. After all, he was a Noah and they were Exorcists.

Even if he did go to their side once again, it would only lead to his execution and expulsion once more and he had no mind to feel those boiling emotions again. He had promised himself that he would kill even if they had once been close friends.

It was eat or be eaten and it always had been. Humans only gain by doing and Allen only gained by doing, it was no different for him. After all. Everything was a shade of grey.

His eyes flickered to amber for only a second. He was the 14th and Destroyer of Time. An Innocence user as well as a Noah. He would kill, not to please but to gain.

A small smile adorned his face.

Kill or be killed it was, then.

He was a murderer and he felt no shame. He was savior and he felt no pride.

After all, he was just a simple shade of gray that had been stepped upon and darkened after years of Hell and Hell again. He was a realist and a cynical person who did not care for others except for those who were similar, his family. Everyone had dug their own grave by the way his life had progressed and he found himself smiling to himself. His hands were to be colored crimson at the upcoming battle which was sure to shake the entire world.

"Allen-chan?"

Allen, sadly, responded to the name as he turned his head slightly. He smiled. "My name is Allen and please call me that."

"Why are you smiling?"

"What could you possibly mean?" Allen retorted with a small sinister smile that spoke measures upon measures. Mostly about shutting up and ignoring it.

Lavi sweat dropped at the clearly irritated aura that surrounded the short boy. "Nothing-nothing!" He waved his hands in a frantic surrender before his grin died down to a smile. "But could I ask where you got that scar from?"

Silence passed for seconds. Allen turned his head only slightly to watch the two old friends. He chuckled. It was low and unwelcoming, it sounded as though it belonged to a fierce lion whose roar was of instinct and sorrow. That of a never forgiving Noah.

"There was once a small human…" Allen paused and gained a distant look, remorseful of the past and vengeful of the future. "A child who was rejected by any and all. The child soon found a kind but mad old clown in a circus full of horrid persons.

"The child and mad clown soon befriended but only months after, tragedy befell them. The mad old clown died a peaceful one but yet, the child could not stop the tears. Regret and sorrow drew a millennium old entity that granted the wish of revival."

Lavi let his eyes widen. A meet up with the Millennium Earl? But the kid was still alive and clearly kicking, so what had happened?

"To bring back the loved one that had been viciously taken away by death, the child spoke the word that would curse him forever upon eternity. Crimson soon coated the layers of flattened earth."

Allen smiled at himself. _Mana. _The name was so familiar but yet so foreign at the same time. He hadn't known the real Mana but yet, he had. There was no way to explain it.

Akuma. That was the only thing Lavi got from the entire sadly depressing story that was surely a story from the past. The white haired teenager with the sign of a demon was an Akuma.

He placed a hand on his Innocence only to feel the reassuring warmth resonating inside of his hammer. He observed as the Akuma didn't make a move to attack and instead had a distant and long full look in his eyes. If the Akuma was planning to attack him and Yu-chan at their weakest moments then Lavi would make sure to kill the sacrificed human soul before it had a chance.

Kanda narrowed his gaze on the white haired midget. "What are you?" His long fingers ran across the hilt of his sword, Mugen. A threatening aura was practically spilling from him.

Allen narrowed his eyes as well before it morphed into a nonchalant expression. A gloved hand traced the shape of a circle on the leather seat he sat on. His eyes ran over the passing trees that blurred together outside and he let out a calming breath. "I am-"

"_Next stop, Montonal." _A voice spoke over the intercom. This was both of their stops.

The white haired Noah smiled at not having to lie. Even if he was a perfect liar, he felt no need to dirty his hands with the ones who had betrayed him. "It was nice meeting you two, but I have to go now."

With that, he stood up and exited the tense compartment, a mere shadow of a smile on his face.

"Wait- hold on! Alle-!" Lavi tried but the sliding metal door closed with one last glimpse of stark white hair.

"Damn Moyashi." Kanda muttered under his breath before standing up and stalking out of the train compartment, a look of ultimate irritation smeared across his facial features with Toma right behind him. The door slammed closed.

One emerald eye blinked stupidly. Lavi snapped his head to the left then to the right. He stood up and rubbed the back of his head in exhaustion. With Yu, it could be like playing with fire, after all. He guessed he should have expected the outcome but something nagged at him in the back of his mind. Something important.

Lavi waved his hand, a cheery expression on his face as he too exited the train, gently closing the door this time, mind you. He would figure whatever it was out sooner or later anyway.

~oOo~

Allen barely broke a sweat as he jumped from roof top to roof top. His silver eyes reflected the moon light and his shoulder length stark white hair bobbed with his body. Black covered feet expertly moved and planted themselves at the right times and places.

As he ran or what seemed as teleported across the roofs of homes, he thought about the two unwelcomed people he had met on the train. Lavi Bookman and Yu Kanda or rather just known as Lavi and BaKanda.

As much as he hated them, he couldn't find it in himself to insult their existence because back then, in his own timeline, he had been loved. Even if it had been faked or somewhat exaggerated, he had felt secure and part of an actual family for the second time in his life. He had had friends with all kinds of personalities that fit with him like a long overdue puzzle. Each of them were different and reacted to different things, they were human, not some illusion.

At least they were human. Were.

Everything had fallen apart just like that when he had taken control of the Noah Ark with well-known ease. When he had saved their lives, using the enemies powers.

A chuckle escaped his lips but it help no mirth or joy.

He had saved their lives. He had saved them from deaths cold lifeless hands and yet he had received no reward in reply, only that of a cold and small cell. He had received no laughter or friendly pats on the back but instead cold stony eyes that glared holes into him, that slowly but surely started to crack his once perfected mask.

He had been so naive back then. But still, he had suspected what was to come, a strange twist in his life that would forever seal the world's fate. They had betrayed him, revolted against him, spat on his loyalty like the traitors they were. He would not accept their apologies if they were to come, he would only accept their blood on his hands.

He was Allen Walker, a destroyer.

"Where am i?"

Allen stopped his thoughts that were starting to take a more gruesome and darker path and stood still, listening intently. A voice, deep and that of a man's, echoed through one of the passing alley ways behind him.

The white haired Noah turned slightly curious silver eyes to the dark pit behind him. Since he was on a roof, he could very well see perfectly into the alley from the height he was at. What he saw made a grin start to creep onto his face.

Toma the finder looked around in confusion and he roamed cautiously in the darkness of the crevice of two buildings. He steps were indecisive and ridden with curiosity yet suspicious, as if he thought he had been thrown into a trap.

Allen found himself about to chuckle but he held it in before deciding to take advantage of the situation. If he remembered, then this was probably when that level two Akuma switched with Toma.

"Well, well, well." A voice slithered out from the darkness.

Indeed, the white haired Noah had been correct in his guessing.

"What do we have here? A little mouse~?" The voice morphed from sweet to sinister in seconds and Allen found himself mentally applauding the transition.

"Akuma!?" Toma yelled, hidden fright clear in his voice and uncovered eyes.

The Akuma revealed itself to be that hideous clown like creature Allen remembered in a somewhat blur. The roman numeral of the number two marked clearly on the opposite side of where its heart should have been. Its small bat wings that had absolutely no purpose as far as he was concerned, increased the fear present on the finder's face.

The white haired Noah took the call of performance and jumped off the roof he had stood on before landed easily and with a small 'tap' onto the cobble stone alley way. A small smile lit up his features.

The Akuma, without any hesitation, performed a sliding grovel which impressed the Noah somewhat. "Noah-sama! How may I be of assistance?" Its voice was full of hidden jealousy but also respect so Allen didn't dwell on it, thinking it was not worth it.

"Noah… sama?" Toma questioned with confusion, wandering who in the Hell the man before him was.

"Yes," Allen smiled and suddenly Toma felt the sudden instinct to run like the Millennium Earl was on his way to skewer him himself. Sweat trickled down the finder's forehead and brow and his eyes were wide with fright.

Allen's eyes flashed a molten amber.

"Akuma, kill this human."

~oOo~

The white haired Noah whistled a fun but quiet tune as he walked down the stone underground tunnel. Darkness completely engulfed him, making him untraceable except for the sound. His silver eyes blinked in blackness and gloominess.

The underground tunnel would lead him to that large chamber where the doll and old man were, as well as the Innocence that would be inside the doll. He knew very well that Lavi and BaKanda were there as well, probably fighting about when they were going to take the Innocence.

Allen stopped his whistling when he caught sight of light and stood still. A smile grew. He crept silently through the underground tunnel, eyes flashing gold for only a second when he saw a red haired Exorcist and samurai arguing while what appeared to be a doll with long golden locks of hair held an old man in the middle.

His smile brightened as he silently stalked around the puddles of mud and watery substances until he reached one of the large and jutting out white columns. He leaned his back against the smooth surface and listened.

"Come one Yu-chan~! At least give the old man some time to die~!"

Allen heard Lavi whine and probably pouting as well.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me by my first name?"

"But Yu-chan~!"

The sound of a sword being unsheathed and the squeak of a scared Lavi was heard.

"I told you not to call me that!"

The samurai growled and Allen could feel the threatening aura from where he was. He had to hold in a chuckle.

The white haired Noah let his eyes narrow at the Akuma that stood before him. It was the level two he had sent out earlier on. Apparently the tortured soul in a costume had been found out and nearly killed so it had been recovering from the harsh attacks that had been issued on him and now it was in front of him, begging for another chance.

Allen thought.

If the Akuma could provide him the time to get the Innocence, then the mission would be a success. It would be a quick get and go or as normally said, a 'hit and run' attack.

Allen looked into the pleading lifeless eyes of the rather cocky Akuma before him and nodding a yes. Before the Akuma could cheer though, the white haired Noah spoke, voice low.

"Fight them as long as possible, long enough for me to snatch the Innocence and leave."

The Akuma nodded eagerly. "Yes Noah-sama!" It shot off, face full of delight and hands already morphing into weapons.

Explosions echoed off the circular ceiling and walls while debris flew in all direction at the powerful on slot of attacks from both sides.

Taking his chance, Allen leaped from the shadows, a smile clear as day on his face. His figure looked as though it were a blur at its speed and soon, the white haired Noah was squatting right behind the doll and old man who were embracing each other.

"Sorry," Allen smiled a fake apologetic smile before his hand was punched through the old man's chest. He felt no guilt or horror for the deed he had just committed but instead, blankness. He felt nothing. "But I'm going to have to kill you."

Lala watched in cold mind numbing horror as the only person who had ever loved her stilled, a hand puncturing through his heart and back like a sharp knife. She watched as his mask fell and cracked even more before shattering. She watched as his face contorted into agony and as blood spilled from his lips and down his chin like a red river.

She could feel the emotions of pain and sorrow sweep her fragile mind off from her consciousness. She could feel wetness travel down her hardening cheeks. Finally, she could feel something in her chest as well, almost like a hand. Then, she felt no more and darkness consumed her.

Allen pulled out the green mechanism, Innocence, and stared at it with dull interest. The body of the now transformed doll fell lifelessly to the ground in a heap of plastic and metal. His silver eyes once again flashed a molten amber as his inner Noah Nea writhed in the satisfying thought of destroying the retched piece of God's crystal.

"Wait!" Lavi screamed, startling the Noah some.

Allen looked up to see Lavi staring with nervousness and BaKanda glaring daggers at him while the level two Akuma was disintegrating behind them. It looked as though the Exorcists had won though he had known the outcome the entire time. The fight was only to have been used as a distraction for him to get the Innocence and leave without a confrontation.

Allen nearly sighed. The Earl was surely to start yapping in his ear about the importance of a secret weapon... again.

"Moyashi…" Kanda muttered under his breath and the Noah could barely keep back a jeering insult.

"What?" Allen asked innocently and his voice was almost mocking. He was ignoring the girly samurai for now and focusing on Lavi instead. His hand was open to show the Innocence that was nestled in the palm of his hand.

Lavi examined the enemy in front of him and Yu. He also noticed the two bodies of Lala and Gonzo, lifeless on the cold cobblestone of the ground. One bleeding out and one now plastic. He felt hidden anger bubble up inside of him even though he was not supposed to feel a thing or get attached to anything.

"What are you going to do with the Innocence?"

"Destroy it."

The red haired Bookman gaped at the kid before calming himself and pulling up a neutral expression. "Why?" He asked.

"Because you're my enemy." Allen replied, a shadow of a smile on his face. They were his enemy, always and forever. He was a Noah, not just an Exorcist. His fingers slowly closed around the Innocence, making its glow start to dwindle.

Kanda unsheathed his Innocence without a word and lunged forward. His sword was almost touching Allen's nose before the white haired teen disappeared in a white blur of color.

"Che." The now irritated samurai spun around, sensing the white haired teen behind him.

Allen stood behind Lavi and BaKanda, far away, enough so that he could destroy the God crystal without being interrupted. He watched as an irritated BaKanda spun around to see him and a slightly confused but flustered Lavi turn to meet his silver eyes.

"Crap," Lavi started to run forward but it was too late.

The sound of glass shattering echoed in the giant chamber and the sight of green dust being taken with the zephyr bit of air was seen.

Lavi cussed under his breath in multiple languages while Kanda was seething in rage, not for the loss Innocence but for the almost smug smile that was painting on the white haired teen's lips.

Allen chuckled at their faces before giving a small smug smile and disappearing into the shadows of the underground chamber, but not with saying his goodbye. He knew there would be more meetings to come but he couldn't find it in himself to argue against it.

The first scene in the play had begun, with a rightfully won success might Allen add.

~oOo~

**So, you like? I like.**

**Well this may be late in your standards but it is pretty long. I think even longer than the last one. I might not be posting for another short while because I have two projects due next Monday and Friday as well as butt loads of homework to work on. Yay! Can't wait!**

**More reasons are because I'm moving and packing, my parents are getting divorced, and a rat won't stop chewing on my wires.**

**Life it hectic, as usual.**

**Anyway, I'm extremely tired for an unknown reason (probably because of moving boxes that weigh more than they're supposed to and not getting much sleep the night before).**

**See ya!**


End file.
